Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 15
Godwitface (W) - CBA Alright, I tested out new style for my Charart, I'm pretty happy with it, comments? (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 03:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Opsreypaw Could you add a little more depth to the shading near the rump and the back of the head? 18:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups! (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 18:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Blur the depth a little. ouo 02:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 20:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Looks like some of the shading's leaking away from the back of the neck. Fix that? 02:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re-up! (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 03:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Add a little darker shading along the back of the tail to match the rump, and a little bit of darker shading in that spot next to the front of her haunch, along the lower half of her belly. 03:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re-up! (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 16:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Smudge/blur the shading on the tail a bit, expand the tail shading a bit, and I see some shading creeping away from the upper left half of her furthest foreleg 22:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Smudge the earpink into the ear more. She's longhaired you we would really be able to see that. 13:24, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 19:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Blur/smudge the belly shading a bit 15:23, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re-Ups (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 03:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw I see some shading creeping away from her furthest forleg. Fix that, and I'll CBA it 21:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Still a-workin'? 05:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and Beebs, I don't see where the shade is creeping out (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 19:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw The back of the front leg farthest from us. 05:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups. (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 21:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw CBA? 02:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Lightningkit (K) - CBA I actually like this. Comments? Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 13:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps define the shading? c: This is lovely~ 13:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Thank you c: Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 14:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Add/define the facial shading? 14:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 'Changes may not be showing. 'Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 14:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 15:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) TSF Member Longhair - CBA I honestly had no idea what was doing... Comments? 07:03 Thu Sep 5 Thin out the fur a bit along the back of the neck, and add more to the chest instead. Add some more floof along the front of the haunch, as well. 05:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) omg so fluffy 8D Add a bit of floof to the back? -- 10:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Add some more fluff to the chest. I'd imagine a longhair cat is quite thick-furred around there. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 11:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) The back would be smooth, as this is a long-haired cat- the hairs are so long, it would lay flat. And no need to repeat what I already said ^-^ 16:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't see your comment. Sorry x.x Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 21:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'll have to withdraw this, I don't feel up to making a blank as of now. 20:07 Tue Sep 10 Would you be okay if I worked off of what you have done to this? 20:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thats fine. 21:30 Tue Sep 10 Sweet, then I'll take over and reupload in a bit. 23:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Still working; I'll reupload tomorrow. 04:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. I ended up liking the floof on the back of the neck, so I just made the chest a lot poofier. Comments? 15:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't resist. CBA? Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 15:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Bramblingkit (Ki) ~ CBA Eh, Comments? 00:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Define your shading a little. 02:12, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Reups! 00:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 23:17, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Over 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Cispus (Ki) ~ CBA She gains loads of floof as an adult, and longhair kittens can be shorthaired when they're born. Comments? o3o Is that on the hauch shading or a point? Because if it's shading, could you possibly lighten it? 07:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Shading darkness looks okay, although I can't tell points from shading- sharpen your points. 14:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it looks fine but if anyone disagrees then I'll do it 14:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Leggy, it is kinda hard to tell the points from the shading. 15:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re-up. 15:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Darken the shading along her face just a touch more, because it'd be about as dark as the shading in-between the head and haunch. 03:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Re-up 15:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) If she's gonna be floofy, could you use the longhaired kit blank? This is throwing me off right now because the points would be more hard-edged now but more whispy-looking in later images. 05:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re-up 00:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Are the changes showing? 20:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Leggy, they are. o3o 23:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Didja play with the blank's face a bit? 23:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) No - I simply switched to the longhair blank o3o 17:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Compare the cheek fur of this one to the one of Cloudheart above. 17:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Re-up 23:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 04:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Anubis (Ki) - CBA Comments? 07:01 Wed Sep 11 Same as member. 00:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Changes may not be showing. 19:59 Thu Sep 12 Comments? 20:07 Mon Sep 16 Same as the member below. 23:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups 23:09 Fri Sep 20 CBA? 04:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:24, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Berryflower (Ki) - CBA Comments? 17:33, 09/22/2013 Reuploaded. Fixed shading (thanks Rain<3) 19:28, 09/23/2013 CBA? This is really very pretty<3 Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:30, September 24, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 19:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Nikki (Ki) - CBA Comments? 21:16 Tue Sep 10 Make her fluffy? 00:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Changes may not be showing. 19:53 Thu Sep 12 Comments? 20:07 Mon Sep 16 Define the shading a little more on the black, and define her smoke. 04:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups 08:34 Tue Sep 24 CBA? Gorgeous<3 Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 16:31, September 24, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 19:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Anubis (M) - CBA Comments? 07:01 Wed Sep 11 Define/lighten your smoke a bit, because it gets pretty light on the rl image. This is pretty .o. 00:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Changes may not be showing. 19:59 Thu Sep 12 Re-ups 23:09 Fri Sep 20 Comments? 20:08 Mon Sep 16 My apologies for a delay. Blur or smudge your stripes a bit along the smoke, as they seem pretty hard-edged. 23:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Didja reupload? 04:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I have, just forgot to say it. 04:30 Mon Sep 23 Then, CBA? 00:54, September 24, 2013 (UTC) 24 hours. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 19:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Raindrop (Ki) ~ Redone As requested by Tiny. c: 09:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Omg <3 But why does she have two eyelashes on either side? Maybe remove one of them ;3 16:34, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re-upies ''''my bad x3 It happened when I put on the long-haired lineart, and I forgot to get rid of them. Changes aren't showing yet c: 15:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) One more thing soz : The pupils are three pixels high at the top of the eye, but only two pixels at the bottom. If you're going to have three at the top, you need to remove the bottom two... do you get me? 19:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) The pupils are always up to the artist. :l 05:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) sowwy leggo It says in her description that she has a white chest and paws. The chest wouldn't show, but the paws... 10:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) '''Reups changes aren't shwoing yet 01:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Could you blur and/or smudge the stripes a bit? 20:27, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I think they're fine. 20:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) They look a bit pixel-y. 02:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I think they could be smudged a little. 20:01 Thu Sep 12 Reups'' changes might not be showing; I blurred em'. If I smudge it will mess up the shading, as the file was short-haired at first and now I've come too far without it to convert the lineart and change it all. I tried separating the line art from the rest of her but if I smudged the stripes the shading went everywhere, as I couldn't separate the shading from the pelt. 20:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I get a comment or can this be approved? It's been over three days. 18:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Apologies for the late comment- add/define any shading on the forepaws. 23:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) '''Reups if this needs more improvement please comment asap c: 18:38, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Could you give her a gray nose? 04:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Reups 11:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) 96 hours. 19:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC)